


Save a Horse

by vatnalilja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatnalilja/pseuds/vatnalilja
Summary: Just several quick n' dirty paragraphs of a nameless woman/former Overwatch agent (picture yourself here!) fucking Jesse Mcree, years after Overwatch was disbanded.





	Save a Horse

“How do you want this?” Jesse muttered into her ear, his voice heavy with desire.    

His fingers dug into her side as he pressed his body against hers, years of yearning suddenly being permitted to unfold. He was practically climbing on top of her, his lips on her neck. He threw his leg over her thigh and half-straddled her. He smelled like booze. Not just the whiskey they drank tonight, but from years’ worth of drinking. Years’ worth of misery. She had smelled it in the bar, but now that he was on her, it was unmistakable. If it were anyone else, she would have stopped them. But with Jesse, she didn’t have the heart. Hell, she wanted it as much as he did, and if it meant dealing with his smell, she’d deal with it. The sour odor wasn’t as pungent as his lust was compelling.       

He pressed his mouth to hers as he unbuttoned his shirt, fumbling with the buttons in his excitement. She felt him struggle and held back a laugh. It was endearing how hungry he was, like a man who’d never been touched. She knew he’d been with his share of women. He was a charming motherfucker, after all. But apparently a tryst twenty years in the making took away the polished smoothness of his act.       

“Darlin’,” he said, exposing his chest. “You didn’t answer me. You wanna call the shots, or should I?”

She placed her hands on his chest, which was still strong from years of service. He had kept himself up, despite other habits. Her fingers caressed his abdomen, sliding up to his pectorals, drifting over the faded scars.

“You’re in charge, Jesse,” she said.

He grinned and shifted off of her lap. Then in one fluid motion, he hauled her up into his arms, eliciting a squeal from her. This display of strength and masculinity took her by surprise. He carried her from the small living room to his bedroom, pushing the door open with his foot. There wasn’t much inside save a dresser and bed. He’d been living simply.

He sank into the bed with her, his hands tugging the bottom of her shirt upward.

“Help me out here,” he said.

She chuckled and pulled her shirt over her head as he shrugged his own off. The metal of his prosthetic arm glinted in the light from the living room, a reminder of how real things had been during their time in Overwatch. In comparison, her own skin and body were relatively unscathed. She had been lucky.

He reached down and brushed his thumb over her bare breast. She rarely wore a bra, something that had always driven him wild. The promise of her skin distracted him from undressing and he leaned forward, drawing her nipple into his mouth. She rewarded him with a small gasp. He folded his hand around her other breast, kneading it softly. After a few moments, he sat back up and resumed fumbling with his clothes, unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans. He pulled his pants, along with his briefs, just past his groin, freeing his erection. He made quick work tugging off both of their pants and nestled himself between her legs, leaning his hands into the bed on each side of her.

“I’m not making any promises for how this goes,” he said, staring down at her. “It’s something I’ve been dreaming about for twenty damn years.”

“You’re saying you won’t be able to control yourself,” she said with a smirk.

“Lets just say that I’m excited,” he said. “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.”

“Just fuck me, Jesse,” she said, grabbing his biceps and squeezing them tightly.

“Yes ma’am,” he said.

He reached down between their legs and slipped his finger through the folds of her vulva. The motion sent waves of electricity through her body--she hadn’t been touched by anyone for eight years. Eight long years. His touch felt like lightning. He noticed her entire body contract as he played with her and pressed his fingertips into her clit. She was already wet. Getting women wet quickly was a skill he possessed, but there was something intoxicating about the fact that she was already so aroused. The woman he had wanted to fuck since he joined Blackwatch.

He grasped her hips and pulled her in tight to him, his cock pressing against her vulva. Gently rocking his own hips, he slid his erection through her folds. He groaned at how smooth she felt against his shaft, the head of his cock slipping free from his foreskin. With his hand, he pushed his cock’s tip against her clit, the precum at its opening mingling with her fluid.

“God you look amazing,” he said, his gaze locked onto where their bodies melded.

“I feel amazing, too, cowboy, if you’d hurry up and put it in me,” she groaned.

Quick to oblige, he guided his cock to her opening and pressed his head inside her. Her pink skin enveloped him, almost pulling him in. His hands went to her thighs, pushing them apart even further so he could watch himself slowly sink deep inside her. They both moaned as he filled her. She was so damned warm and tight, he was sure he’d lose his mind.

“You okay?” he asked, looking up to her face, which was scrunched up in an expression he couldn’t decipher.

“Yeah,” she panted. “It’s been awhile, but you still feel good.”

“So, is that face pain or pleasure?” he asked.

“Both. Goddamnit Jesse, stop talking and start fucking,” she said.

Her demand made his cock twitch. He was right--this wouldn’t be long. He leaned forward again, now resting on his forearms as he plunged himself in and out of her, the quiet room filling with the sounds of his creaking bed and sweaty skin on skin. She snaked her arms around his body, pressing her fingertips into his back as he thrust. She hadn’t realized how much she needed this, but now that he was in her, she realized just how damn lonely she’d been.

“God, Jesse,” she moaned.

He responded with a kiss that was passionate and sloppy. She didn’t care. She returned the kiss, her arms moving up around his neck, her hands combing through his shaggy brown hair. Her mind turned off as he fucked her and she simply enjoyed the sensation of him, the way the base of his cock would stick to her clit as he pounded her, the friction caused by the skin on skin. Normally, she had to rub her clit to come during sex, but he managed to brush up against her just right. Perhaps it was the size of his cock, perhaps it was how long she’d gone without sex… but after a few minutes, she felt the warmth well up in her abdomen. She mewed quietly, trying not to think too hard about it lest she ruin it. He realized he was doing something right and kept going, not changing his position or speed.

She clenched around him, lifting her body up toward his. Her breathing all but stopped and her eyes clamped shut. The warmth burst, filling her with fire that tingled through her body, every nerve ending activating and glowing. She didn’t even hear her own voice fill the room with soft cries of pleasure. It was too much for him. Between her reaction and the feeling of her muscles spasming around his cock, he knew he was just a few thrusts from finishing. He buried his head into her neck and gasped a few times, his thrusting changing from a rhythmic pounding to a few furious deep thrusts. His voice was muffled by her shoulder as he let out a few breathy, deep groans. The thrusting slowed and he eventually came to a stop, his cock still buried deep inside her. She could feel him twitching inside her now, too.

They were silent for a few moments, his chest resting lightly on top of hers. He then eventually rolled to the side and sighed in extreme content. He reached over and rested his hand on the crown of her head.

“How long you stayin’?” he asked.

“I’m supposed to be back on a plane on Monday morning, but it’s not like I need to be back for any particular reason,” she said.

“Why don’t you stay here with me for awhile, then?”

“Sure. I have my work,” she said. “ I could stay another week or two.”

“Why not a month?”

She rolled over onto her side and looked at him with a smile.

“I haven’t seen you in a long time,” he said. “And, I’d be awfully depressed if you just up and left after this.”

“Alright Jesse. I’ll stay a month, but under one condition: you gotta stop drinking so much. You smell terrible.”

He let out another sigh, but this one was less exuberant.

“Yeah, I’ve been told that before. But if it means you’ll stick around, sure. I’ll clean up a bit.”

With that, he drew her into his arms and peppered her forehead with kisses. This was exactly what he had needed. She had found him just at the right time. And he could tell by the way she snuggled into his form that she felt similarly.


End file.
